Season 2
Season 2 of TDERB had 25 episodes. The winner of Season 2 was ??? and the runner-up was ??? Episodes Pre-Merger #Another Pilot, Eh? ##Challenge Host: N/A ##Eliminated: N/A #The Boulder and the Beautifuler ##Challenge Host: ##Eliminated: N/A #Ghosts With The Most ##Challenge Host: Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, Egon Spengler, and Winston Zeddemore ##Eliminated: Kanye West #Nerds of Warcraft ##Challenge Host: The N.E.R.D.s ##Eliminated: Skrillex #Last Resort ##Challenge Host: N/A ##Eliminated: N/A #Winfrey Some, Lose Some ##Challenge Hosts: Oprah Winfrey and Ellen Degeneres ##Eliminated: Miley Cyrus (disqualified) #Resu-Lecter ##Challenge Host: Hannibal Lecter ##Eliminated: Doctor Who #But Wait, There's More! ##Challenge Host: Billy Mays ##Eliminated: Justin Bieber #Direct Contact ##Challenge Host: TBA ##Eliminated: Luigi #TBA ##Challenge Host: TBA ##Eliminated: TBA #TBA ##Challenge Host: TBA ##Eliminated: TBA #TBA ##Challenge Host: TBA ##Eliminated: TBA #TBA ##Challenge Host: TBA ##Eliminated: TBA #TBA ##Challenge Host: TBA ##Eliminated: TBA #TBA ##Challenge Host: TBA ##Eliminated: TBA Post-Merger #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Contestants Team Mario is a Big Fat Team Gangsters History The season was originally concieved in the months following Season 1, and first published October 18, 2014. The series was put on hiatus multiple times, and was ulitmately unfinished on July 8, 2015, confirmed to be left unfinished August 5, 2016 on an unrelated blog. There are multiple reasons it was left unfinished, such as: *Too many non-elimination episodes left a lot of characters around a lot longer than needed. *The story, which was meant to be a large, universe building season, was given too much build up and not enough actual competition time, meaning the competitors themselves were often left on the backburner to the "mysterious" plot. *The story took itself too seriously, which devolved from the Season 1 Finale, going from a little story that took itself somewhat seriously, to a large, too serious for it's own good saga. *Many of the elements introduced were used for world building, most episodes being exposition. *Only a few characters were put in the spot light, the rest essentially being there as "scenery". **Most of these characters not in the spotlight were either given no real personality, a trope, or the infamous "lol so random" personality. *On the topic of characters, too many non-competitors were introduced, further hindering any development with the actual contestants. **One such example is N.E.R.D., a group of geniuses forced into the plot in replacement of any development. *Author favorites plagued the script; Capone and Cleopatra being the biggest offenders. *A side effect of the serious drive was that the series became way too fantasy, with Poe becoming a Mary-Sue powerful being, and Tyson's carried over weird abilities as well. Being the weak point of te first season, they only drove the second season down further when cryptic additions were made. Story Although the eliminations table was lost at some point, the story itself had a general pattern. Most elements were: *Donatello and Doctor Who were supposed to return, Who going into a regeneration from fourth to tenth. *Raphael was supposed to get with Marilyn Monroe. *The final 5 was going to wind up being Rick, Lennon, Palin, Capone, and Hillary; the winner being Hillary. *The gods' legos were supposed to be actual gods, although it wasn't ever thought out how they'd impact the story. *Lennon and The Easter Bunny were supposed to be the main villain (yes, the Easter Bunny). Hillary would kill the bunny, freeing Lennon. *Most importantly, the contestants would be revealed in the finale to all be clones. Category:Season